Electrochemical cells contain ion exchange membranes such as anion or cation exchange membranes interposed between the anode and the cathode. The membranes are ionic, porous and facilitate certain ions to pass through the membranes. Often, the membranes are pressed between the electrodes and need to be stiff and strong in order to withstand the temperature, pressure, and liquid flow conditions. Therefore, there is a need for membranes with mechanical strength and that improve electrochemical cell performance.